


Smells Like A Freak Show.

by CreatureFeature170



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Barbed Wire Bats, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I'm shit at writing horror so here we go fellas, Other, This Is STUPID, What the fuck do I tag here, Why Did I Write This?, doll making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Tales of Timothy Gernova and Jonathan Perks. The Devils Batter and The Gruesome Dollmaker.
Kudos: 2





	Smells Like A Freak Show.

Janet walked through the cities streets. Pulling her gloves more over her wrists so that they were safe from the chilly October air. She continued to walk, heels clicking on the sidewalk. No one was out, no one would be, not at 1am which was when Janet finally decided to go home, home to her rather useless husband. She was just grateful that her step-son wasn't around anymore, the boy having run away years ago after his step sister had died in a car accident caused by his father Mark. 

Still, she was cautious. There had been a string of murders in recent months. People being found with their heads bashed in by what was probably some sort of modified bat. 

Janet was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she hardly realized she was being followed until a bag was thrown over her head. Janet immediately started struggling, a scream cut short by being smacked against a wall so she fell unconscious. 

~~~~

Janet woke up what felt like hours later, her head woozy and she blinked sluggishly. She could feel dried blood on the side of her face where she'd been shoved into the wall. Shaking her head and looking around. 

She was in an old warehouse. Or maybe an old hospital, she was in some sort of old and abandoned building and she heard someone walking closer, her heart rate picking up and she looked over. 

It was a man. Stocky and fairly tall, he had long and tangled blond hair and crazed looking grey eyes. She couldn't see his face as it was covered by a hockey mask. He gripped a baseball bat covered in barbed wire, the bat looked like it was stained red which made Janet start to struggle with fear. 

"Stop" The man commanded, sitting down in the chair across from Janet, placing the bat on his lap and staring at her unblinkingly. Janet stared back at him, 

"What do you want" She asked, fear seeping into her voice, "what do you want, I can give it to you..." 

"I don't want money...I don't want anything but your death" The man said in a calm, cool voice that made a shudder run up Janet's spine. 

"Why?" She asked and the man's eyes seemed to glow with rage, 

"Why? You know why Janet" 

"I don-wait, how do you know my name!?" 

The man slowly raised his hands, taking off his mask to which Janet sucked in a sharp breath. 

It was her step-son Timothy. Tim hardly looked like himself, he had deep dark bags under his eyes and the corner of his lip kept twitching though Janet believed that was involuntary. He never had been the same after the crash. 

"Still don't know why?" Tim asked calmly and Janet shook her head, 

"I don't...Tim I'm-" 

"Sorry?!" Tim snarled, "oh you're sorry?! Sorry does not take away how you mistreated my father! Beat him like a damn dog and sucking his soul until he was a fucking shell of a man!!" 

Tim was starting to shake. Most likely with rage, Janet thought. Tim stood up slowly, gripping his bat so tightly, his knuckles turned white and Janet knew what was coming, it was foolish to believe Tim would forgive her when she'd put him and his father through years of misery. 

"Hey Batter batter..." Tim whispered just loud enough for Janet to hear and she was hardly allowed to take a final breath as Tim swung the bat over his head to bash in Janet's. Tearing the bat away and swinging again and again until Janet was slumped over, all that was remaining of her head was red pulp. 

Tim giggled, staring at her body and he leaned down, kissing her cheek gently before he brushed his hands down on his already bloody jersey. Slinging the bat over his shoulder and he walked out, whistling a happy tune as he left Janet's body to grow cold.


End file.
